figure it out
by mikiya2310
Summary: naruto only has one day to live but he dint tell anyone, so what happen if he gets another chance and the only person who can help him is sasuke his used to be boyfriend


hey its kina funny how i got this idea i was on fbook and i saw this thing about this girl telling her boyfriend to live without her for one day then she died so ye thats were this came from

oh this is my first story so if you see things i need to work on don't be shy review

**disclaimer: **i don't own naruto or half of the things that is going to be in this story

**warning**: umm yea thees going to be some angst on tis but by the 3rd chapter ill be just comedy.. i think

* * *

I really loved him I dint want him to be depressed but i..i just can't tell him I'll just have to come up with something that will make him leave me "sasuke lets have a bet" I could see the curiosity in his eyes "what would that be dobe" he smirked a little I tried to keep the tears that where threatening to fall I smiled just to make sure even if he might see through me I just had to try "I bet you can't live without me for a day" his smirked disappeared "why would I want that" I made a face like I was thinking of something but truly I already had everything planned out if he could just last one day then I know he could do it "I want to see how far our relationship extends" he shook his head carelessly beautiful dark blue hair that almost seemed black moved with the motion "hn i never knew you had the mind to actually test me or think of an idea but how will not seeing you for a whole day let you see how much our relationship extends " this boy was to smart for his own good, I made sure I dint change facial features nobody knew but I was almost as smart as sasuke about 76% as smart as him just acted dumb "I read it somewhere in a magazine that it help to strengthen your love life something about not knowing what you miss until there actually gone" I dint mean to say does last few word they just slipped "sure why not, I can use my hands to cum for the day" I blushed and turned around as he walked away to his first period I watched him walk away tears sliding down fast "I love you sasuke and always do may god let you find a new lover"….

"naruto dinner is ready" there was no respond the man marched upstairs "naruto dammit did you not hear me dinner is re-NARUTO!"

"im sorry sir but your son is dead he was diagnose with lung cancer there was nothing we could do" the man shook his head eyes wide "no that cant be true he c-cant be dead y-your" he couldn't finish his sentence as he fell backwards tears still sliding "mist-it ok I got him" a man with gray hair interrupted "im sorry I'll take iruka to lay down he' just going into shock" the doctor nodded " and may I ask who you are "oh im kakashi hatake im just a friend" with that said kakashi walked away with iruka in his hand

"k-kakashi please tell me its not true" kakashi looked down "I wish I could lie to you and tell you the it is not but I don't think y" he stopped as he saw a blur of the colors blue and black "sasuke found out" iruka sat up slowly still shaken "kakashi can you please help me to his room" there was moment of silence "I don't think so love maybe we should not interrupt him" iruka nodded not knowing what to say

"excuse me cant go in there sir are you listening to me" sasuke heard them talking but he dint not listen all he wanted was to see him the love of his life no matter what no one says but when he got there "n-naruto" he whispered walking up to the blonde in the bed "please tell me this is a sick joke and your sleeping n-naruto" he waited and waited but nothing happened there was no huge grin no shinning blue eyes all he could do was fall to his knees and grab his hand "why you stupid idiot why dint you tell anyone why, why, why" tears would not stop "you fuckin dobe w-why didn't you tell me why" sasuke kept crying not noticing the paper that fell to the floor "s-sasuke" sasuke turned around but all he saw was a blur of pink "sasuke is he really d-dead" he stood up "sakura i-im sorry he didn't even tell me" sakura walked up to the bed "its so like him not asking anyone for help..he probably thought it would be better if everyone would forget him before he died" she turned around "maybe that's why he's been so distant from us he probally meant to do the same thing to you but you were just to special to him that he couldn't do it earlier so had to do it at the last moment" all sasuke did was close his eyes tears still dripping when he opened his eyes he saw sakura reading a note "sasuke have you read this yet" she looked up to see him shaking his head "here read it, I think naruto wrote it"

Dear everyone

I know you guys are probably mad maybe even on the verge of wanting to kill someone, but please live without me Im sure life will go on I truly will dearly miss you all thank you for everything you have done for me , iruka the best guardian I could ever have you were the one that was always there when I needed it most sakura you were the one that actually helped me get the courage to accept my feeling for a certain someone im sure you want to punch me in the face right now but please don't I want to look good for my funeral

Kakashi you're a perverted man I don't know why iruka loves you so much but you a cool guy kinda reminds me of ero-sennin hope you have a happy relationship p.s be easy on iruka ass ok

Sasuke I could go on forever about you I just love you so much I cant even find the right words the days I spend with you were the best had our ups and downs the first time we met we hated each other but look at us now I love you..all

Sincerely you naruto, see you in the next world

* * *

"that idiot he really dint realize he was our sunshine did he" the door slid open " you FUKING BRAT YOU BETTER BE IN A COMA OUR I WILL REVIVE YOUR ASS AND KILL YOU!" sasuke an sakura turned around "tsunade-sensei" you could see she was pissed but also desperately trying not to cry "excuse me but I must have you all leave his guardian iruka says he need to talk to you guys and we need to prepare to move him" they all nodded they wanted to stay but it was for iruka

"I think we should start preparing his funeral" everyone sat down in the living room everyone not wanting to say a word

' What is that sound' I slowly open my eyes to see a bright light "wake up my child" the light disappeared replaced with a heavenly form "w-who are you" I asked looking around to figure out where I am "you will find out in the near future but for now we cannot let you be here"

"what do you mean where else am I suppose to go then" I fumed a little 'what the hell I don't even know where I am and they don't want me here' "my child do not be mad its not that we don't want you its just its not your time yet" I calmed down a little bit "then where am i suppose to go" the heavenly formed rose its hands in the air "I will show you" there was another bright light then everything went dark….

* * *

thats what i got so far review if like or should i stop writing this and make a one shot cause im a beginner


End file.
